Highschool♡love
| image = E-girls - Highschool love CD Only cover.jpg|CD Only E-girls - Highschool love DVD.jpg|CD+DVD E-girls - Highschool love One Coin CD.jpg|One Coin CD | title = Highschool♡love | artist = E-girls | type = Single | album = E.G. TIME | released = September 10, 2014 | b-side = "Again" | formats = CD single, CD+DVD, Music Card, digital download | recorded = | genre = Dance-pop | length = 03:55 (song) 12:00 (CD+DVD) 16:12 (CD Only) | label = rhythm zone | writer = MICHICO | producer = T.Kura, MICHICO | chronotype = Single | previous = "Odoru Ponpokorin" (2014) | current = "Highschool♡love" (2014) | next = "Mr.Snowman" (2014) | tracklist = # -Introduction- # E.G. Anthem -WE ARE VENUS- # Mr.Snowman # Music Flyer # Move It! -Dream & E-girls TIME- # Rock n Roll Widow # Highschool♡love # Odoru Ponpokorin # Jiyuu no Megami ~Yuvuraia~ # Ureshii! Tanoshii! Daisuki! # Again # Chocolat # Gomennasai no Kissing You (E.G. TIME version) # Follow Me (E.G. TIME version) # Kibou no Hikari ~Kiseki wo Shinjite~ (Dream & E-girls version) | video = E-girls - Highschool ♡ love (Video Clip)|Music Video E-girls - Seifuku Dance ~Highschool♡love~|Seifuku Dance | audio = E-girls - Highschool♡love (audio)|Original E-girls - Highschool♡love (E.G. 11 ver.) (audio)|E.G. 11 ver. }} "Highschool♡love" is the eleventh single of E-girls. It was released on September 10, 2014 in 4 editions: CD+DVD, CD Only, One Coin CD and 28 MUSIC CARD editions, one per member and a group version. The One Coin CD and MUSIC CARD editions were only sold at [http://shop.mu-mo.net/ mu-mo online store], at LDH Mobile store and at E-girls FAMILY official CD/DVD shop fanclub. The title track was used as theme song for the Fuji TV drama "GTO" and for Samantha Vega meets E-girls CM. The song got certified Gold for selling above 100,000 copies digitally. This is the last release of Flower's Muto Chiharu. Editions * CD+DVD (RZCD-59672/B, ¥1,944) * CD Only (RZCD-59673, ¥1,080) * One Coin CD (RZC1-59674, ¥500) * MUSIC CARDS (AQZ1-76625~AQZ1-76652, ¥500) Tracklist CD+DVD ; CD # Highschool♡love # Again # Highschool♡love (Instrumental) ; DVD * Highschool♡love (Video Clip) CD Only # Highschool♡love # Again # Highschool♡love (Instrumental) # Again (Instrumental) One Coin CD / MUSIC CARDS # Highschool♡love Digital Edition # Highschool♡love # Again Selected Members promoting the single]] * Dream ** Shizuka ** Aya ** Ami ** Erie * Happiness ** SAYAKA ** Kaede ** Fujii Karen ** MIYUU ** YURINO ** Suda Anna ** Kawamoto Ruri * Flower ** Fujii Shuuka ** Shigetome Manami ** Nakajima Mio ** Washio Reina ** Muto Chiharu (last release) ** Ichiki Kyoka ** Bando Nozomi ** Sato Harumi * E-girls ** Takebe Yuzuna ** Hagio Misato (last single) ** Inagaki Rio (last single) ** Ishii Anna ** Yamaguchi Nonoka ** Ikuta Risa (last single) ** Nakajima Momoka (last single) ** Watanabe Marina (last single) Song Information ; Vocalists : Shizuka, Ami, Fujii Karen, Washio Reina, Takebe Yuzuna ; Lyrics : MICHICO ;Music : T.Kura, MICHICO ;Other Information :Arrangement: T.Kura Music Video Information ; Performers * Main Video Clip: Aya, Erie, SAYAKA, Kaede, MIYUU, YURINO, Suda Anna, Kawamoto Ruri, Fujii Shuuka, Shigetome Manami, Nakajima Mio, Muto Chiharu, Ichiki Kyoka, Bando Nozomi, Sato Harumi, Hagio Misato, Inagaki Rio, Ishii Anna, Yamaguchi Nonoka, Ikuta Risa, Nakajima Momoka, Watanabe Marina ** Seifuku Dance Intro: SAYAKA, Kaede, MIYUU, YURINO, Suda Anna, Kawamoto Ruri, Fujii Shuuka, Shigetome Manami, Nakajima Mio, Muto Chiharu, Ichiki Kyoka, Bando Nozomi, Sato Harumi, Hagio Misato, Inagaki Rio, Ishii Anna, Yamaguchi Nonoka, Nakajima Momoka ; Director : Shigeaki Kubo Disambiguation Alongside this single, the song can be found on the following releases: * E.G. TIME (track #7) * E.G. SMILE -E-girls BEST- (track #11) * E.G. 11 (disc 2, track #8) Alongside this single, the music video can be found on the following releases: * E.G. TIME * E.G. SMILE -E-girls BEST- Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 73,353 Total Sales of 2014: 73,119 (#82 single of the year) External Links * Single Page *Oricon Profile: CD+DVD | CD Only *iTunes | Recochoku Category:E-girls Category:E-girls Singles Category:E-girls Songs Category:2014 Releases Category:2014 Singles Category:2014 Songs Category:2014 DVDs Category:2014 Music Cards Category:Gold Certification